Elena's Letter
by AstridMikaelson
Summary: In the aftermath of the events of 3x15 Elena decides that it is best to leave Mystic Falls for good. In doing so she leaves behind a letter for her friends and family to find. Complete!


**Disclaimer: I do not Own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters used within.**

 **A/N: This takes place after the events in 3x15**

 _To my friends and family,_

 _By the time you find this letter I will be long gone from Mystic Falls. I am sorry but it has to be this way. If I stay you all will continue to get hurt trying to protect me. I left to protect the ones that I love._

 _Jeremy:_

 _I am sorry that I am taking the cowards way out by leaving this letter instead of saying goodbye the proper way. I want to tell you to be safe little brother. If you must leave Mystic Falls and get as far away as you can. All I ask is that you forget me, Jeremy. I will always love you but my life will put you in danger and the last thing that I want is to lose you too. Go be happy Jer. Live a long and happy life. Get married, have children...forget the supernatural. If you must, have Damon compel you to forget everything. Love, Elena_

 _Matt:_

 _Matt you have the been the best friend anyone could ask for. You have always been there for all of us and I thank you for that. Matt I ask that you do the same as I asked of Jeremy. Be happy and live a long life. You deserve a happy life. You need to marry have children and be happy. Forever your friend, Elena_

 _Bonnie:_

 _First off I am sorry about what happened to your mother. If anyone knows what it feels like to lose a parent it is I. I am also sorry that you always seem to end up in the middle of all the supernatural chaos that has been our lives for the past year. But Bonnie if I haven't been the best of friends I am sorry. I will understand if you never wish to speak to me again. You and I both know that I never asked for any of this but this is our life and there is nothing that I can do to change things. But Bonnie there is one thing that you need to know. You are destined to become the one thing that you were born to hate. The reason I know this is because while I was being detained yesterday I was visited by a spirit. She told me things that you would never believe and if you wish to hear them your self then call her. Her name is Arrisa. All you need to do is call her name and she will appear to you and tell you the same thing she told me. But you are destined to be with the one that you hate but he will become your greatest love. Give him a chance Bonnie, please. They are not as bad as you think. I am aware that my opinion of them has changed but there is a reason for it. All I ask is you listen to the spirit and trust in your soul mate. He can teach you so much if only you would let him. He was once very powerful and one day will be again. Until we see each other again, Elena._

 _Caroline:_

 _I don't know exactly what to say to you but this. Chose carefully the one who holds your heart. For it is the one man that you do not want to have anything to do with that is the one you are suppose to be with forever. Like Bonnie you are supposed to be with an Original. He is your soul mate whether you like it or not. But he is also the only one that can love you completely the way you deserve to be loved. Caroline please give him a chance. Yes I know he has done some terrible things but underneath it all there lies a man who is broken. If you only knew what I do then you would understand why I am rooting for him to win your hand. Let your compassion, Caroline, be your guide. Listen to your heart and not your head._

 _There is also the fact that you guys can not kill him for if you do you will kill yourselves. He is the originator of your bloodline. You kill him and all vampires from his bloodline die._

 _Be happy Caroline, see the world. But whatever you do don't stay in Mystic Falls. Forever your friend, Elena_

 _Stefan:_

 _You will always hold a place in my heart as you were my first love. But we have grown apart and no amount of time will fix what was broken. You will find the love of your life; in fact you already have met her and had a relationship with her at one time. If things had been different you two would have been together long before you met me. You know of whom I speak so I will not give you her name. But you will have to earn her trust once more. But remember this. Underneath her uncaring facade lies a heart that only wants to be loved for herself. Don't let that deter you. Be the man she fell in love with all those years ago. In other words be yourself._

 _There is one other thing that you need to understand. I do not wish for you to follow me or to try to find me. I am safe and I am with the one my heart chose to be with. By the time I finish this letter you will know who it is that holds my heart and always will. But for now know that I am happy for the first time in a long time. Be happy Stefan even if that happiness does not lie with me. Your soul mate awaits. Love, Elena_

 _Damon:_

 _I am not exactly sure how to say what it is I need to tell you. You have come to mean so much to me but there is a part of you that loves another and always will. And that is okay because it is that part that is leading you to your soul mate. And yes I know who she is though you might not like the answer should you ever ask it. The love you once held for this person is still there buried under hurt and denial. But Damon you have to let me go. I was never meant to be yours or Stefan's. I was always meant for another and I am now with him as I will always be. As I told Stefan you should figure out who I am with by the end of this letter. You can't rescue me this time, Damon. I am not in any danger and I am happy. You will have to learn to live your life without me in it because I will never be returning to Mystic Falls. My life is no longer in that town. And though I love all of you I can no longer put you in danger. The supernatural seems drawn to that town and to me in particular. Yes, I will be turning as soon as I get to my new home. I know I didn't want to at one time but things change. Be happy Damon. Love, Elena_

 _Katherine:_

 _Yes, you may find it hard to believe that I am bothering with you in this goodbye letter, but as the troubles in my life began after you showed up, let me say thank you. Because without your interference in my life I would never have met my soul mate. You and I have never seen eye to eye but at least we both have the same taste when it comes to men. But Katherine eventually we all have to let another in. I know that you closed yourself off after what Klaus did to your family but you can not let that one event ruin your life. You are not allowing your soul mate in because of your self centered attitude. Let him in Katherine. He needs you even if you don't think he does. You may have loved him in your own way at one time but you really need to open up and let him in. You can only wallow in hurt for so long before you become so cynical that you can't really live your life. Let him help you through the pain because you are going to have to turn those emotions back on at some point. 500 years of closing them off is a long time to live without love. And I do believe it was you who told my soul mate that a life without love is no life at all. Your Doppelganger, Elena_

 _Now for my favorite family._

 _Rebekah:_

 _I know that you are angry with me for stabbing you in the back and I accept your anger. It was wrong of me to pretend to be your friend but to be honest right at the end I truly did want to be your friend. You have so much to give but you have been jaded by the countless years living an existence that you did not ask for. I know that forever is a long time to stew over things and I do hope that one day you can forgive me for I really do want to be your friend. Now for the reason I am writing to you. You need to forgive your soul mate. I know that you know who he his, in fact you knew the moment you two met that he was the one. I am sorry that things didn't work out between you two when you met but please give him another chance. You do not want to live a life devoid of love. Because despite what Klaus says love is not a weakness but your greatest strength. It is what kept all of you together even through all the hardships and trails you have faced in your thousand years on this earth. Your brothers love you and so does your soul mate. Do not blame him for forgetting you since it was Klaus that made him forget. You will be gifted with something special when we met again and hopefully it will give the two of us a new start. Elena_

 _Kol:_

 _Okay so I haven't known you long but I do know that you are very unpredictable which makes you volatile. I do know the Klaus fears you which could be the reason you were daggered so much. But I also know the reason for your restlessness. You miss being one with nature. I also think that is why you are so enchanted by Bonnie. You envy her and you like her. As you should seeing as she is your soul mate. Do not let her deter you. Witches I am told are naturally a Vampire's enemy but you can break through her defenses but only if you do it with no hint of arrogance. When you see me next a gift is also yours and it is one that you will find most welcome. Elena_

 _Niklaus:_

 _Now I have come to my second favorite Original. The big bad Hybrid himself. First off I will say that you will be receiving a gift in the mail soon but I suggest that you use it wisely for it is the last time you will receive it. Now for the second thing I have to say to you. I forgive you for terrorizing my friends and family. I even forgive you for killing me. But you really do need to stop daggering your family anytime they disagree with you. Let them live their lives as you will live yours. You don't need an army behind you, Klaus, you need your family. They are there for you if only you will let them in. Now for the third thing. Caroline. I know you have feelings for her and even though she does not want to admit it she does like you. Tread carefully and you will win her hand and her heart. Don't think that I haven't seen the change that comes over you whenever you are near her. Its almost like you want her to see your hidden good side. Its a side of you that I bet you don't allow a lot of people to see and maybe you should. Being nice to others never hurt anyone. True sometimes one has to be ruthless to get there point across but Klaus love is not your weakness but your strength. As I told Rebekah it is what has kept your family alive for over a thousand years. And if there is anything I understand about you is that you have a deep love for your family. You may have kept them trapped in coffins for getting on your bad side or even to protect them from your murderous step father but you still love them. Don't be afraid to allow yourself some happiness. Your Doppelganger, Elena_

 _Finn:_

 _I know I don't know you well so my letter to you will be short and sweet. You once found and turned your soul mate yet before you two could actually have a life together you were daggered and kept hidden away for over 900 years. Well Sage is on her way to you. You can thank Elijah for finding her. Be happy Finn. This life you live may not been the life you wanted but sometimes you have to make do with the life you are given. You have to find a balance. No one said you have to kill there are other ways you know. Try and be happy Finn. Elena_

 _Now I am sure all of you are wondering why I did not leave a letter for Elijah. Well the reason is quite simple really. I am with him. Yes, I know what my friends and family are thinking and no, I was not compelled to go with him. I left with him of my own vocation. I love him and he loves me. Maybe that is the reason I want to see all of you so happily settled with your own mates. I know you all must be shocked by this admission but you have to understand. I always shared a connection with him even from our first meeting. None of you could understand why I trusted him so inexplicably. The reason is simple. He let me make my own decisions even if they were wrong. He doesn't coddle me or try to control everything I do. He treats me like an equal even though I know I am not. He sees **me** not my predecessors. And most of all he loves me for me. That is more than I can say for both Stefan and Damon. I am sorry if these words sting but they are true. You should never try to control the one you say you love because when you do it isn't love. I'm happy for the first time in a long time so please try and be happy for me._

 _Stop the fighting because nothing will come of it but pain. Ester will find that she will no longer be able to use me in her quest to end her family. For if she were to succeed she would throw nature into chaos as it has had over a thousand years to get used to the race she created. She wishes to kill her family because she thinks that you are all monsters which in your minds might be true but think of the good that has come of it as well. How many that were turned by you used their new gifts to help humanity instead of harming it?_

 _Until I see you all again in this life or the next,_

 _Elena Gilbert Mikaelson_

 _P.S – yes I know that I signed my name boldly. It was done on purpose as I am to marry Elijah once I am turned. So with all my love I shall say ado._


End file.
